I'm Not Over You
by wonderwaller
Summary: Divorce is never easy, especially when the feelings were never exactly lost. ChadSharpay.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-they aren't mine and the song is "Until you're over me" by Maroon 5.

AN: this is my first Chad/Sharpay, a couple that I have recently fell head over heals for. With that said please please review and let me know how I did. I hope you enjoy it.

**This relationship is over,  
though my stomach still hurts.**

I wander into the decorated fire hall, juggling the cake, presents, and other items in my arm. Our son's seventh birthday, I can't believe how much time has past. Your blonde hair grabs my eyes as I make my way over to you with the things you asked me to bring.

"Chad." Your voice sounds so formal

"Hey Shar, where's our little guy?"

"I'm a big guy now, daddy." A small burst of energy exclaims as he flies into my legs, "I was worried you wouldn't come."

**  
And now I'm gonna live alone,  
Why is the pain much worse?**

His words cut me like a knife. I haven't always been the most reliable guy, my broken marriage is proof enough of that but having your little boy doubt your presence at his birthday is punch in the gut.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I smile shaking my head of the sad thoughts. "But I brought these presents here for my little guy, I'm not so sure about this big guy that you're talking about."

"I'll always be you're little guy daddy!" he smiles as he squirms around in my arms, reaching for the presents.

"No presents until later, Mikey."

"But, Mommmmm"

"Hey, you heard the lady Michael, I think Uncle Troy just got here why don't you…" Before I can finish the sentence he bolts across the room, into the arms of my childhood friend.

"Bolton always did have his way with the Danforth men didn't he?"

**  
You're so much better without makeup,  
Why would you hide your face?**

The years have done absolutely nothing do your beauty. In fact I can't help but notice how well they've treated you. Dressed up, you are stunning. But, my favorite Sharpay was the one who I drank coffee with every morning, without make-up, still warm from our loving bed, hair a mess. You were breath taking, every damn time.

"Not nearly the way you have." I whisper as you walk over to Troy and his wife and exchange pleasantries. I place my presents on the table full of the other gifts and put my jacket with yours.

**  
Don't want to spend the night and wake up,  
Realize I've made a big mistake.**

I pick up your white peacock coat. The one I bought you our last Christmas together, it took me forever to find it, but the look on your face that morning when you saw that I found the "unfindable jacket" was well worth it, so was the present I got later that night for my efforts. It's the same jacket you threw at me the night you asked me to leave. I frown as I subconsciously pull it to my face and take in your scent. We always fought; it was part of what made us, well us. I don't know what it was that I saw in your eyes that night that prompted me to actually leave.****

I can not refuse your eyes,  
Please don't look at me tonight. 

"It hasn't gotten any easier has it buddy." A strong hand on my shoulder pulls me from my thoughts

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lie as I place your jacket on mine, noticing how our things all fit together in the pile. Like a real family's should.

"You don't have to lie to me. We've been like brothers for how long? 

"Its just, look at her." I my gaze drops to my feet as your brown eyes find mine. Your wide eyed milk chocolate stare has always gotten the best of me. But they can't tonight, I have to be strong. "They're better without me."

**  
My heart beats fast I know you're there,  
And I pretend like I don't care.  
It hurts so bad to know the truth,  
But I am still in love with you.**

Our son pulls you across the room until you are standing inches away. "Picture time!" he smiles. "I want some with my two favorite people."

My heart skips as my arm snakes around your back, pulling you close. Our son stands in front of us as we smile, the perfect family I wish we still were.

"Hold me." He demands as he raises his arms in front of you, showing off the Evans in him. You lower yourself to his grasp and slowly pull him up, slightly off balanced in your red heels.

"I've got him" I smile as I take him from your arms. "You're almost as big as mommy, big guy, soon you'll be carrying her."

"Just like you used to daddy!"

**  
I never meant to keep you waiting,  
and now your food is getting cold,**

_Flashback_

"_Ya know, Chad, we used to have cold dinners because we couldn't keep our hands off each other long enough to make it to a dinner table in time."_

"_I'm sorry, baby, I got held up at work and then the traffic was insane."_

"_I'm tired of excuses, especially piss poor ones. You're lying. Try again."_

"_Alright how about, the jewelry store said that it would be done by 4:45 giving me exactly enough time to pick it up and come home but they were running late and I refused to leave until I inspected it myself. Then I realized that I forgot the picture on my desk at work so I had to head all the way back there before I could come home and give you this." I smile as I pull out the platinum Tiffany's locket and place it around your neck. "It has a picture of me and Mikey on one side." I explain as I open it_

"_To the most beautiful woman in the world. Love the men in your life." You smile as you read the inscription._

"_You're so hott when you're angry." I whisper in your ear. You spin around in my arms and pull my lips to yours, "Where's Mikey?" I ask between kisses._

"_Troy's watching him for the night." You hurriedly reply as you rip off my tie and begin to unbutton my shirt._

"_I thought our dinner was getting cold." I tease as I pull away_

"_I did go through all that work." You state turning towards the dinner you undoubtedly worked hard over._

"_I've always liked my chicken cold." I smile. You squeal as I pull you into my arms and carry you to our bed._

**  
I keep denying I'm in love with you,  
My routine is getting old.  
And now you stand in front of the table,  
And say you never look back.**

"Chad!"

"Sorry, I must have zoned out."

"I should be used to it by now." You angrily reply

"I deserve that." I whisper

"I asked how you've been." You repeat, ignoring my last remark

"Okay." _That's a lie. _I shrug as I scratch the back of my head. "I've been worse." _No you haven't. _"How about you?" I offer ridding my head of these relentless thoughts.

"Never been better."

**  
Do something stupid when you're angry,  
You only wake up sad.**

_Flashback_

"_Fine, I will leave Sharpay." I scream as your white jacket bounces off my chest._

"_Don't even think about coming back." You scream as the tears now freely fall from your eyes._

"_Why would I want to? I can't breathe in this place; I can't make a fucking move without you jumping down my throat."_

"_Then what are you still doing here?"_

"_Fuck if I know." I shout as I slam the door, knowing that I will regret leaving in the morning, but too proud to do anything about that today._****

I can not refuse your eyes,  
Please don't look at me tonight.  
My heart beats fast I know you're there,  
And I pretend like I don't care.

"Mommy, Daddy, come sit with me!" Mikey shouts over the masses of children. "Let's do the cake."

"Mommy will you sing Happy Birthday to me?" he smiles as we stand behind him and his giant basketball cake.

"Of course baby." You smile as you kneel by his side.

"You too, Daddy?" he asks as he looks up at me with pleading eyes, we always used to sing together. "Doesn't Daddy have a good voice?" he turns to you.

"Yes he does." You smile, your eyes grabbing mine.

"Of course, buddy."

"Today is the best day ever; me, my Mommy, and my Daddy all get to play together." He smiles.

**  
It hurts so bad to know the truth,  
But I am still in love with you.  
It hurts too much to know the truth,  
But I am still in love with you.  
**

"Don't cry, Pay." I frown as I follow you into the cold parking lot.

"This is the **best day ever**." You repeat, tears staining your face. "Not because of the presents, or the basketball cake, or the indoor court, or even Bolton's boney ass being here, but because his Mommy and Daddy were together. I promised myself that I wouldn't become that woman, that that wouldn't be **my** family." You sob.

"Don't touch me." You snap as I try to comfort you, "You've done enough."

**  
No more kisses on your lips, tender touches please.  
I'd rather die on my two feet than live down on my knees.**

I leave again, because you asked and because I'm not too sure what else to do. You always have had that power over me, Sharpay Evans. Before you I was self confident, cocky even. I knew exactly what to do in each and every situation. I never second guessed myself; no one ever got the best of me, I was always in control. And then you came along and brought me to my knees.

**And you're the cut to get me opened up and start to bleed  
And I just cant get over you, and until you're over me.  
**

I never opened myself up to anyone the way I did you. You were the first person besides my mom and grandmother to see me cry. You made me the happiest I had ever been but also the saddest, maddest, and most confused, uncertain man alive. And as much as I like to believe I am, I'm not sure if I will ever be able to get over you. You gave me my son, easily the best thing I've ever had a part in making. You gave me the best years of my life. But I'm so much better alone. I don't hurt anyone with my selfishness, I got my confidence back. But I'm still that lost little boy when it comes to you. I can't be that boy, not when I'm supposed to be a man.

**  
I can not refuse your eyes,  
Please don't look at me tonight.  
My heart beats fast I know you're there,  
And I pretend like I don't care.  
**

"So you're just going to leave again?" Your brother angrily pulls me into the bathroom as I storm towards my jacket.

"You don't understand."

"Even if you don't owe it to my sister you owe it to your son to stay."

"Don't you think I know that?" I scream, my emotions getting the best of me.

"Then where the hell are you going?"

"She told me to get away from her."

"I thought you knew her better than that."

"What am I supposed to do?" I cry. "She says stay so I stay, she's said go so I went. I just want her to be happy; I obviously wasn't making her happy. I couldn't give her everything that she deserved, just a small two bedroom apartment with a shitty heater and an old beat up mini van."

"All she ever wanted was you, Chad. You must be the only person who never realized that." With that I'm alone in the bathroom, my head collapsing into my hands.

**  
I can not refuse your eyes,  
Please don't look at me tonight.  
My heart beats fast I know you're there,  
And I pretend like I don't care.  
**

"Could you get out? I need to freshen up; Mikey will know that I've been crying." You angrily demand more than ask as you barge into the bathroom.

"Let me help." I offer as I stand up and wipe your face gently with a wet paper towel. "There you go, you look beautiful." I weakly smile as you turn towards the mirror.

"I have no make up on, I look horrible."

"I miss you." The words escape my mouth before I can control them.

"Yea, I miss you too."

**  
It hurts too much to know the truth,  
But I am still in love with you.  
It hurts too much to know the truth,  
But I am still in love with you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: they aren't mine.

"You made it." You exhale as I round the corner of our son's school, our old school.

"Everyone doubts the Chad." I tiredly reply as I collapse in the chair next to you.

"Going to the principal's office still gives me the creeps."

"Well luckily we're not going to the principal's office, which by the way I had to visit more than you because of all the trouble **someone** got me in." I start.

"I resent that."

"We're meeting with Mrs. Dundon, our son's and more importantly our former second grade teacher."

"I can't believe that woman is still kicking."

"Oh she wasn't that bad."

"She was ancient when we had her, Chad, she was horrible. Don't you remember? Mrs. Dun dun dun dun donnnnn"

"Oh stop it." I shake off your comments. "She was the nicest old lady alive."

"That's cause she loved you, suck up." You state sticking your tongue out at me.

"And here I thought the years would mature you, Ms. Evans." A stern voice scolds from around the corner, causing us both to jump up straight. "Good to see you both, Mr. Danforth I see you are as dashing as ever."

"Mrs. Dundon, so great to see you." I smile standing up to hug the old woman.

"Follow me to my room, the children are at lunch."

"Teacher's pet." You whisper through your teeth as you hit me with your purse as we follow Mrs. Dundon to her room.

"I heard that." She states from her spot ahead of us, not even bothering to turn around, as you give me an exaggerated wide-eyed stare that causes me to laugh.

"Please sit." The elderly lady offers us as she points to the undersized desks and chairs that fill the room. You manage to fit on the miniscule chair perfectly as I struggle to get comfortable on the mini piece of furniture.

"As I'm sure you both understand, I called you in today to talk about your son Michael."

"If this is about the armpit noises he makes, I assure you he did not learn that at my house." You begin as you cross your arms in front of your chest. For the first time today I get my first good look at you. Your hair is pulled back into a soft pony tail with your bangs neatly side swept over your eyes. You're wearing a short sleeved white blouse that is tailored perfectly to you, so much so that it is irresistibly taut at your chest. A simple black skirt falls just above your knees which a classy slit that reveals just enough to catch the attention of others shows off your perfectly sculpted thigh. Amazingly tall high heels perfectly fit on your feet, an eye-grabbing red. I'll admit it; you are probably the hottest mom to ever this building, possibly the world. Even at an early age, Mikey's friends know to hug you every chance they get. I can only imagine them as they grow older.

"Mr. Danforth?" Mrs. Dundon's voice rips me from my thoughts as my head spins in attention my eyes wide, knowing I just got caught staring.

"Don't be offended, Mrs. D, he doesn't pay attention to anyone." You angrily state, hopefully you didn't catch me in my admiration.

"As I was saying while you were lost in the view." She begins which earns a confused look from you, much to my relief. "I think Michael is having a harder time with the divorce than he lets on."

For the first time since we've seen each other today our thoughts are no longer concerned with ourselves but our son as we sit up straight with full attention now on our former teacher. "Does he talk about it at home ever?"

"No." I begin.

"Yes" you quietly interrupt "He asks questions, but I've done a good job at handling them. At least I thought I did." You guiltily look up, tears brimming in your eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask ignoring the woman in front of us.

"I did, you didn't listen Chad, you **never** listen." You state completely void of all emotion

"Alright children, we aren't here to talk about you two, this is about Mikey. From my previous experiences with children in similar situations as the two of you are in with your son, I have found that it is extremely helpful to the child if the parents manage to find a way to spend time with their son together. It might not be the easiest thing for you to do, but I suggest it for the betterment of your son."

"I don't think it is your responsibility to tell us how to raise our child." Your head snaps up, your eyes alive with fire.

"Feisty as ever, Ms. Evans."

"I'm tired of people telling me what I am doing wrong with my son, this situation sucks I'm doing the best I can."

"I know you are dear." Mrs. Dundon states as she walks around her desk. "You always have, and you have always had a larger than life heart, I never expected any less of you. I'm not trying to tell you how to raise your son, because you have done a phenomenal job so far." She states as she kneels in front of you, gently placing her hands on your shoulders, staring deeply into your eyes. "Michael is one of the best students I have seen, he is polite, sweet, intelligent, he gets along well with other students and is not afraid to stand up for himself and others. No one is questioning that you have done a wonderful job as a mother. I am simply trying to help. Now come here, sweetheart." She finishes as she pulls you into a motherly embrace. "I know it's been hard for you darling, but she would be oh so very proud of you."

I hear you begin to cry as she mentions your mother who passed away many years ago. I awkwardly sit there not quite sure what to do as you embrace. It must be hard for you; Ryan and Michael are the only family you have left. My mother and father have always been like parents to you, but I can't imagine it would be easy to call them for advice in a situation such as this. Mrs. Dundon whispers again so quietly that I cannot make out what she says before pulling away and returning to her desk. God I hate to see you cry.

"I wanted to show you this." Mrs. Dundon states as she pulls out a piece of paper which a picture at the top, "Mikey wrote this the Monday after his birthday."

I stand up and take the paper, frowning as I see the picture at the top. "That's a picture of you, your ex wife and your child at his birthday party." She gently states. "The assignment was to dictate what makes you the most happy and most sad. His parents together, as you can see, brings Michael the most joy."

"My mommy crying because my daddy isn't home makes me the saddest." I read as my eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Now, I didn't bring you both here to make you cry. And I surely did not want to question your parenting skills. As former students, you are both near and dear to my heart. And although it crushes me to say this, divorce happens. You two need to be strong for Michael, and show him that even though you two may not exist in a marriage you are still what you started as, friends. You were friends long before you were lovers, long before you ever entered my classroom as two mischievous 7 year olds and you will be long after Michael's children enter my classroom many years into the future. Because trust me, I will still be alive and kicking then. Now, I know that it will be difficult but I need you two to suck it up and do simple things together. Something as easy as the three of you going to a movie or out for dinner would mean far more than any toy or any autograph Mr. Bolton may obtain for your child to Mikey. Now suck it up and show me those adorable smiles you always used to get yourselves out of trouble."

We both look up with sad, shy smiles. "Oh come here children" Mrs. Dundon offers with her arms outstretched, which we both jump into. "I know it's hard, but you will be ok. Get your head in the game or whatever it is you used to jump around screaming, Mr. Danforth." She teased as we step back taking a deep breath attempting to calm ourselves down. "Now the children will be coming back soon, but all we have is music and art for the rest of the day. I would not oppose to you taking Mikey home a little early, I think a little time as a family will be just the trick to make you both feel better."

With that 25 little kids burst into the classroom running to their various desks. "Mommy!" Mikey screams as he jumps into your arms nearly knocking you over. "What are you doing here?" It doesn't take long for at least ten other little boys to scurry around your legs attempting to get a hug as well.

"She has grown into quite the beautiful woman, hasn't she Mr. Danforth? Inside and out." Mrs. Dundon states as she rests her hand on my shoulder. "But don't you forget, that you are dashingly handsome as well, and every bit deserving of her as a companion."

Mikey spots me and runs to my arms before I have a chance to respond. "How about you, me, and mommy peace out of this place and get some ice cream?" I smile as Mikey beams in my arms. "Now? The three of us?"

"You betcha, now go get your jacket and pack your book bag so we can get out of here before we get in trouble." With that Mikey runs to the back of the room and excitedly pulls on his jacket as he runs to his desk frantically throwing his books into his power ranger book bag. You are still surrounded by little boys as they attempt to show you various pictures they've drawn. Mikey pushes through them all and grabs your hand, "come on daddy lets get out of here." He yells as he pulls you through the door.

"Thank you." I turn to face my old teacher as I reach the doorway. "Thank you so much."

AN- Alright so originally I planned on this story being a oneshot songfic but I couldn't ignore the pang in my heart that there was a lot more to this story. I know the couple isn't a crowd favorite, but please review and let me know if you enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

"So we got some ice cream, now what do you want to do, bud?" I ask as I lead you and Mikey into my apartment.

"Wow, I've never been here before it's…nice?" you offer as you look around the sparsely decorated room.

"It's not that bad."

"You don't even have a couch."

"I don't really have any visitors."

"I'm sure Bolton comes."

"Not really, he says this place is depressing, I dunno." I offer as I scratch the back of my head.

"He has a basketball hoop though, inside! How cool is that? We don't have that Mom." Mikey yells from the other room.

"You have a what?" You begin as you walk into the next room. "I should have known."

"Wanna play?" Mikey asks as he bounces the ball.

"You know Mommy doesn't play basketball." I smile as I reach for the ball.

"Actually, I play quite well." You smile as you take the ball from Mikey and toss it into the hoop with ease.

"Since when?" I question semi astonished that you performed even the simplest of basketball tasks.

"Since a cute guy asked me on a basketball date." You reply offhandedly

"Oh." I quietly reply suddenly finding the floor extremely fascinating.

"We go every Wednesday after school, just the two of us. You should come, Dad." Mikey smiles as he plays some more. I look up at you with questioning eyes.

"So what, I like them young." You shrug as you head to the kitchen. "You have no food."

"About that, we can just order out."

"I can somewhat see where you are coming from with the no couch thing, but no food? What do you do when Michaels here?"

"Pizza!!" Mikey screams from the next room

"Healthy."

"Secret pizza." I reply through my teeth.

Soon we find ourselves eating Chinese food and watching television in my bedroom, the only room with a television and place to sit. Mikey demanded that we watch a basketball game and surprisingly you didn't object too much. I miss this. Being a family, even if we were just getting along for our son, I could get by off of moments like this. We discussed that at least once a week we would spend an afternoon/night together, during which we will be on our best behavior which to be honest has been going pretty smoothly. We've only had one argument today and that was about where to eat our ice cream, how to get there, and whose paying. Ya know the simple stuff. The game was just about over so I checked out the time, 8 o'clock. Today was a Friday so we let Mikey stay up til 9:30. This is my weekend with him so I know that he'll be staying here, I just can't help but wonder how much longer you'll stay.

"Let's wrestle." He excitedly shouts from between us.

"You and Daddy can, I'm still in a skirt." You offer as you hop of my bed grabbing our now empty food containers.

"No, that's an unfair fight. Daddy is too strong, just put on some of Daddy's clothes like you used to, please."

"No."

"Please Mommy, please please."

"Michael." It's then that I saw the look in my son's eyes. I always like to call it the eye of an Evans, he didn't use it often but when he did it was almost certain he would get his way; even if it was at the expense of the originator of the Evans' eye.

"But Mommy, we haven't had so much fun in years and you said that we can do whatever we want today and I want to wrestle like we used to. Daddy said that you can wear his clothes, you love wearing Daddy's clothes cause they smell just like him. Remember the other day when you…"

"Fine, Michael, just stop." You cut him off quickly.

"Perfect, Daddy can you get Mommy some clothes so we can battle." I smile at my son while you sulk in the corner.

"Sure." I offer as I cross the room and pull out my old East High gym shorts, the ones you wore more than I did. You wanted them when I moved out, but I kept them. I can't look at them without thinking of the fun we used to have in those shorts.

_Flashback_

"_Get him Mikey!" you smile as our four year old dives at me as we wrestle on our bed, one of our favorite past times. You're waiting on deck in my high school gym shorts and tight white tank top. Contraire to popular belief this is when I find you the sexiest. In my shorts, a tight shirt, minimal makeup, and hair messed up from play with me and our son. Tonight is going to be a good one._

"_Tag in Mommy, double team." Mikey screams as his chubby hand grabs yours and pulls you onto the bed. "Lets tickle attack him!"_

_With that he runs and jumps on me in a futile attempt to knock me down, I play along and fall back onto the bed taking him with me. "Mommy, hold him down. I'll tickle." I smile as you jump from your place onto me, straddling me as you hold my hands above my head. It doesn't take long for his little hands to find my side, tickling to the best of his little ability._

"_That's it." I smile as I easily lift you off of me and pin Mikey. "1,2,3" I smile as I gently hold him down. "oh, no. Mommy he gots me, you have to win now." He giggles as he begins to cheer for you from the side of our bed._

"_Your niceness now will pay dividends later." You whisper as we circle each other on the bed._

"_Get him Mommy, get on top of him!" Mikey cheers from the floor._

"_Yea, get on top of me." I smile._

"_Chad.."_

"Chad! Earth to Chadddd"

Shit. "Sorry." I reply embarrassed that you caught me zoning out about you again.

"Once again, I'm used to it."

"Do you need a shirt?"

"No, I'm going to parade around topless. I grabbed one while you were daydreaming." You state as you grab the shorts and head to the bathroom to change obviously angered that you got forced into our next bonding activity. I make a conscious note not to look at you during the wrestling and to touch you the least amount of time humanly possible.

"Alright, lets get it on." You fake excitement as you enter the room.

"Okay, Mommy you're on my team. We've got to beat Dad."

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea, little guy."

"Why not Dad? You and Mom used to wrestle all the time! You love it!" With that both our heads snap up as we stare wide eyed at each other.

"What are you talking about Mikey?" You nervously question.

"You guys always wrestled without me when you thought I was sleeping. Daddy always won though cause every time I'd look in he was on top and Mommy was making noises."

If possible our eyes widened even more as we stood in the awkward silence following Mikey's revelation.

"Anyways, Mom we can't let him win this time. Can you pull my hair back so it looks like Daddy's please?"

"Sure baby." You reply as you expertly pull his hair off his face with a tight hair band.

_Flashback_

"_Danforth."_

"_What Evans?"_

"_You have got to do something about that hair of yours, I can't see."_

"_What do you need to see? We're in homeroom, Evans, quit complaining."_

"_Switch with me."_

"_No, I like my seat."_

"_Why because it's by your boyfriend?" you tease, motioning towards Troy_

"_No, because it's the only seat in this room that allows me to not have to look at you for 40 minutes."_

"_You wish you could look at me for 40 minutes."_

"_Come again?"_

"_Admit it Danforth, you think I'm hott."_

"_Ha" I reply turning back to the blackboard. Suddenly I feel two hands pulling my hair tightly as a band tightly wraps it together. "What the hell are you doing?"_

"_Relax, I just pulled it back into a ponytail so I could actually see the blackboard. Come to think of it, it works for you."_

_I smiled as I faced the blackboard again surprised that a compliment from you would have that much of an impact on me. "Hey Sharpay" I begin as I turn around to face you, "Would you like to.."_

"_Pick me up at 8." You smile as the bell rings ending homeroom._

"See Daddy, just like you."

"It looks good on you." I smile, ignoring the sad glance you send my way.

After a short-lived, definitively awkward wrestling match we decided to watch a movie because well to quote our son, "You guys aren't good at that anymore, you should practice."

Not long into the movie you passed out and despite Mikey's best poking you refused to wake up. It didn't take long for the two of us to fall asleep as well.

"Chad."

"Shh sleep."

"Chad."

"Shhhh."

"CHAD." A rough tugging of hair pulls me from my sleep.

"What?" I tiredly question.

"Why am I in your bed?"

"You fell asleep and Mikey couldn't wake you, and then he fell asleep and I figured that as long as he was in between us it wasn't a big deal."

"Do you see a 4 foot replica of you in this bed?"

"He must of wandered into his bed, I'll check if you want just go back to sleep its 3 AM."

"You know how much seeing the two of us sleeping in the same bed will mess with his head? God when did you become such an idiot?"

"I'm sorry I didn't see what the big deal was."

"That's just it, Chad. We're divorced now. You aren't allowed to sleep in the same bed as me, or talk to me like you used to, or look at me like you used to…so knock it all off." You angrily reply.

"Where is this coming from? I thought we were having a perfectly good afternoon together. And ya know what? Just because we got divorced does not mean that I magically stop caring for you Sharpay."

"Ha, that's really fucking funny, Chad."

"What?"

"The only reason we got a divorce was because you stopped caring."

"I'm not the person who asked for a divorce, Sharpay. You're the only person in this room who ever stop caring, don't you dare throw this on me." I all but scream as I jump from the bed.

"Please, Chad. You checked out of this marriage long before I ever asked for a divorce."

"I hope you don't fill our son's head with that bullshit. You sprung that divorce out of nowhere."

"That's just it, Chad. I didn't. I warned you. I fucking told you, you didn't listen. You never listen. Just like you aren't listening now, stop staring at me like that dammit." You scream, "If you spent half of the time you spend undressing me in your pathetic little mind, actually listening to me we probably wouldn't be here."

"I'm not, I mean."

"Oh please, Chad. Every time I turn around your eyes are all over me, like I'm a piece of meat. God, that's all I am to you anymore isn't it? Well fine than. Take it, Chad." You scream as you rip your shirt over your head leaving you in a bra and my shorts. "Take it all. Oh don't be shy now. Come on, Chad don't tell me that you aren't constantly kicking yourself in the ass because you don't get to fuck me the way you used to." Tears stain your face as you advance towards me, cornering me into the wall.

"No." I lamely reply shaking my head.

"Oh please." You spit as you push yourself into me. "Fuck me like I'm the piece of ass you see me as."

"That's not what I want." I reply as tears fill my eyes.

"Than what do you want, Chad? Because I'm tired of this dance, it's not fair to me and it sure as hell is not fair to our son."

"All I ever wanted was you." I whisper no longer being able to control the tears.

"Well isn't that too damn bad. Cause you had me, Chad. You had every fiber of my being, my mind, my body, my soul, my heart." Your voice cracks. "But you lost that, you threw them around like one of your fucking basketballs. So no, Chad, you can't have me. Not anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"Yea it's a little late for that now. Make sure Mikey is home by three Sunday."

"Where are you going?"

"Out, I can't breathe in this fucking place."

With that you grab your clothes and storm out of my apartment, leaving me a broken mess. I pull myself together and go check on Michael, to make sure our theatrics didn't wake him. Luckily, he was fast asleep, seemingly undisturbed by the blowout in the next room. Unsure of what else to do I fell back asleep, burying my head deep into the pillow you had used, desperately losing myself in your scent. The phone ringing at 5:27 pulls me from my uneasy sleep.

"Chad, wake up." A familiar voice pulls me from my restless slumber.

"Ryan? Why are you calling me at 5:27 in the morning? I know you're in New York, but I thought you had the time difference down. Is this about the fight me and your sister just had because I don't think I can't handle someone else telling me how much I suck."

"Chad."

"What?"

"There's been an accident; you have to go to Sacred Heart hospital immediately." For the first time I hear the sadness that is pouring from his voice through the phone.

"What are you talking about, Ryan?"

"It's Sharpay."


	4. Chapter 4

"Isn't the point of divorce that two people would be far better apart than together

"What took you so long?"

"Isn't the point of divorce that two people would be far better apart than together? You're welcome by the way."

"You brought the clothes, thanks so much." I tiredly reply as I take the bag Troy pushes towards me.

"So they're finally letting you out of here?" He asks you as he walks past me to your bedside, "It's been long enough."

"That's what I said." You smile as you offer your cheek as he leans down to greet you.

"Hardly" I reply from the door "You had a concussion, you have a broken leg, sprained wrist, two broken ribs, three bruised ones, don't even get me started on all the muscles you pulled in your back and neck."

"See I told you he's sucked since you left him." Troy loudly whispers in your ear as he makes himself comfortable next to you on his bed.

It's been a week since you were hit by a drunk driver after you stormed out of my apartment. A week full of irreparable guilt, if I would have done something, anything other than letting you just run out the door you would not be confined to this bed with half of your body covered in bruises with the rest tightly bandaged or cast. We haven't spoken about the fight, hell we've barely spoken at all beyond the pleases and thank yous.

"Chad, CHAD. Gosh buddy are you sure you're not the one with brain damage."

"Sorry, man, I was just…never mind, what's up?"

"I was just telling Sharpay about how I had the pleasure of picking out her outfit, including the underwear." He teases as he points to the bag in my hand.

"That's it, off my bed." You exhale as you attempt to push my best friend off your bed. No faster do you move your arm do you pull it back into your body hissing with pain.

"Look what you did, get the hell away from her man." I say a little too angrily as I rush to your side.

"Gosh I'm so sorry Sharpay I didn't mean to."

"Don't worry about it Troy, I don't even realize how sore I am. Chad you need to relax."

"Sorry, man, I just get..."

"No need to explain buddy, I totally get it. So, Shar, where are you getting released to?"

"More like who." I offer with a smile.

"Yea, this is the part that blows."

"Ouch." I wince.

"Its not…Oh don't be such a baby, Danforth, its just going to such having to rely on you for everything." You offer.

"Well, Mikey must be excited." Troy states, breaking the awkwardness that is filling the room, "speak of the devil, where is my favorite kid?"

"Bonding with Uncle Ryan and prepping the apartment for her return." I tiredly reply.

"Oh so you're going back to your place? I mean Shar's…"

"Yep" you interject attempting to kill the awkwardness, "and guess who insists on moving in too."

"It's the doctor's orders, plus it's the least I could do for my baby momma." I smile, finally feeling those 3 Red Bulls I chugged kick in.

"Call me that again and I won't be the only one heavily medicated."

"Is that a promise?"

"More like a guarantee, imagine the pain that could be caused by this cast when used on the Chad." You threaten while holding up your tightly bound wrist.

"The Chad?" Troy interrupts full of laughter, "Dude, you still call it that?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean wait, wait a minute. She's the one who named it that!" I shout while pointing to you in a desperate attempt to make this conversation stop.

"Hm, I did didn't I?" Your lips pucker while you are deep in thought "I blame Drew Barrymore, nonetheless I'm not sure you moving in is entirely necessary."

"Oh yes it is" Troy interjects before I can, "as your pseudo big brother, and survivor of multiple knee surgeries I can say from experience that you definitely need someone with you at all times. What if someone comes to the door? Or there's an intruder? Or a small fire starts? Or you can't reach something? Or you fall in the shower? As a matter of fact, I can't believe we let you live alone for so long."

"I can take care of myself just fine, thank you very much. Plus, Mikey will be there."

"Yea cause our seven year old should really be helping his mother into the shower."

"I got into an accident, Chad, I'm not a cripple."

"You minus well be, look at you." I reply, our tempers rising so much that we barely notice Troy slip out of the room.

"I'm fine, Chad, how many times must I tell you that. I'm not some damsel that needs your saving."

"You almost died, Sharpay. And it was completely my fault so excuse me for trying to do anything possible to kill this guilt brewing inside me." I snap as hot tears find my cheek.

"Is that what you think?"

"How could I not? If I wasn't a dildo we wouldn't have gotten divorced. If we didn't get a divorce, Mikey wouldn't have issues. If he didn't have issues we wouldn't have to be going out of our way for 'family bonding time'. If I wasn't such a dumbass and was able to realize that it's not ok for us to sleep in the same bed we wouldn't have gotten into a fight. If I was strong enough to be in the same room with you without being completely stupefied…" I catch myself before revealing something a little too personal. "Bottom line, if I didn't suck so bad, you wouldn't be confined to this bed. So forgive me for trying to do something right for once."

"Chad" you quietly state after far too many moments of silence. "The man was drunk and I chose to run out. It's no one's fault, its just life." You reason, looking so small in your massive hospital bed.

"Gosh" you grin "when did you become the dramatic one, come over here, you know I hate it when you cry like a little girl."

I slowly walk over to your outstretched arms and gently lower myself into you, careful not to put any pressure on your frail body. "I wasn't crying like a girl." I stubbornly whisper into your hair.

"Oh yes you were" you reply. I feel your cheeks rising, you must be smiling. "We need to make sure it is perfectly clear to Mikey that this doesn't mean that we are getting back together. And don't think I'm going to take it easy on you cause you're an easy crier. When we step through those doors at home you become man slave."

"You know I've never had a problem with that." I smile as I pull away from your embrace.

"Easy crier and perv, quite the catch, Danforth."

"Worked on you."

"The bleach fried my brain."

"You don't mean that."

"I wish I did."

AN: sorry, I suck I know. But I'm working on finishing all my fics I left hanging. Please review and let me know if this ones worth finishing!!


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, easy

"Ok, easy. Easy. Easy. Slowly. Jesus, Shar this isn't a race." I scold as you attempt to get out of your hospital bed. Today's the day we finally get to take you home.

"Shut up, just help me into the bathroom so I can get ready." You reply through gritted teeth.

"Ooooo, Mommy, you said not to say shut up, that it was mean." Mikey giggles from his side of the bed.

"Yea, Mommy." I playfully tease as I gently take your arm and guide you to the bathroom.

"Baby, I know but sometimes Mommies can say things to Daddies that kids can't say to other kids. Can you bring Mommy her clothes?"

With that our son jumps of his side of the bed and rushes over to the bathroom and gently places the clothes Troy brought on the sink. I pat his head as I push the top down on the toilet and take a seat.

"Am I going to let you watch me change?" Your eyes glare inquisitively at me.

"I just, uhh." I start absently rubbing the back of my head. "I thought you might need my help I mean, it's not like its nothing I haven't seen before."

"Out."

"Come on, Shar. You'll obviously need help we can both be adults about this." I reply.

"Fine." You reply, much to my surprise after a few moments thought. I get up and close the door slightly so Mikey doesn't see you and turn to face you just as you drop your hospital gown.

"Wow, uhh." I stand dumbfounded, even bruised and battered you are still beautiful as ever. "I mean, see. We're adults this isn't awkward. Ok what's first? Bra. Definitely bra, lets put those girls I mean…uh let's cover you up."

"Could you be any more awkward?" You state more than ask as the redness of your cheeks deepen.

"Uh, yea, sorry about that. You know, well, you know how I am."

"Ha, do I ever. Remember when I used to breast feed Mikey? I swear you used to stare at him in complete and total envy you perv."

I laugh at the memory and the many others during that stage in our life. I can't even count the amount of times Troy stumbled into the room during completely inappropriate times.

"Wow, you're still naked. Ok lets put this on, gently, gently. Alright, it's on, I just have to fasten the back."

"Yea what's taking you so long, I thought bras were you're thing." You mock as I fumble with the straps.

"Yea, taking them off not putting them on." I reply through my teeth as I finally get the thing on. "Ok, do you wanna change your underwear or?"

"Yes, please." You smile with a glint of mischief in your eyes, completely enjoying my awkwardness in this situation.

"Ok, let make this quick." I stumble through the rest of the changing praying you don't notice my extreme interest in what I've obviously been missing. Contraire to popular belief, you're the only woman I've ever been with. I always hear from the other guys who've gone through a divorce their innumerable conquests after going out on the prowl, but that wasn't me at all. There are no other women to me, none but you. I wonder if that's how it will always be.

"Thanks." You whisper as I help slip your foot into your shoe.

"Its nothing, you know I never mind spending time with a naked Sharpay." I smirk from the floor.

"Not for that idiot, consider that a present for all the other stuff. Even though you were annoying at times, it was really nice to not have to be her alone. I really appreciate it."

"You know I'm always here for you, Pay. I've said it before and I mean it. Just because we're not married, doesn't mean that you're not still one of the most impor…"

"Mommy, Daddy, what are you guys doing in there? The nurse is here with the chair and she says Mommy isn't ready for private time with Daddy."

With that the door busts open as we both attempt to explain ourselves.

"Its fine children, I remember what it is like to be in love, I just don't believe you're body is ready to feel the effects ma'm."

"Why does everyone refer to us as children when we're together?" you whisper as I lower you into your wheelchair.

"Beats me, come on, he's exhausted." I whisper pointing to a sleeping Mikey on your bed. "Let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6

"So where do you want me?" I ask as I come out of Mikey's room

"About 2 miles to the west of here would be good." You grimace as you attempt to get comfortable in your chair.

"What happened to our conversation at the hospital? Let me help you." I state as I move towards you slowly helping you ease into a more comfortable position. "It's going to be a long two months if you keep acting like this."

"At least you'll be able to leave. I can't walk for 2 months; do you know how much weight I'm going to gain? How far behind I'm going to fall at work? I have to put everything on hold for 2 months; do you know what is going to happen during those 2 months? Thanksgiving, Christmas, my final sketches are due, your Mom's birthday, my car inspection, do you know how many birthday parties Mikey has coming up? He'll be starting basketball soon. And somehow I am supposed to deal with all of this while confined to the couch."

"You forgot my birthday." I quietly add.

"Chad..." you glare.

"Yea, sorry."

"What am I going to do?"

"First of all, you are not going to get worked up, because then you will start to hyperventilate and cry and then your ribs are going to hurt. Second, I am going to give you some more pain pills because you are much more fun when you are on them. Third, you don't have to worry about any of that. I'll figure it all out, I'll take care of Thanksgiving and will go Christmas shopping. I'll take your car to be inspected cause quite frankly I don't like the thought of you going there by yourself anyway. I'm helping to coach Mikey's team so I can take him to practice. We'll set up a little work center for you here. I'll run to your office and get everything. I'll cook dinner for my mom here and you two can get together and talk all the shit on me you'd like. Troy and I will tackle the little things around the house and the carpools and stuff. And you can let me give you a bath on my birthday since you won't be able to go out and give me a present." I grin to try to ease the tension, "see, we'll be fine."

"You didn't say that I'm not going to get fat."

"Cause I didn't even feel the need to consider something so crazy."

"I forgot how good you are at dealing with me." You weakly respond, gingerly taking the pill and water I hold in front of you.

"I haven't, remember senior year when they tried to make you wear a white cap and gown instead of a red one like me?"

"Idiots. White would have washed me out, plus I already had a red satin one bedazzled. You talked them into letting me wearing the red; you had to set up every chair for the ceremony to get me out of trouble for the fit I threw. God, I was a terror back then wasn't I?"

"Yep." I grin.

"I'd throw something at you if I wasn't so broken. Ok let's talk about how we're going to handle all of this."

"I'll sleep on the couch and keep my stuff in Mikey's room. Ever since my promotion I basically work from my laptop and phone anyway, so it won't be any problem keeping you company during the day."

"You got promoted? Why didn't you tell me? Congratulations."

"It just never came up I guess, I kinda just threw myself into work after the divorce ya know, to help me get my mind off of everything." I begin to ramble as I take a good look around what was formerly our home, it's the first time I've been past the door since I moved out. "You changed a lot in here."

"Yea, it didn't feel right the way it was anymore. And Daddy was happy to send a big fat check my way after hearing the great news." You shrug.

"Vance always did hate me didn't he?"

"Yea, I wonder why, you only knocked his baby girl up, totaled two of his BMWs, set fire to his vacation house in Hawaii, and got completely wasted during what was probably the biggest presentation of his professional career."

"Hey, I specifically remember someone with blonde hair who shall remain nameless pouring me those drinks that night."

"Naturally, but he doesn't know that."

"Well, I'm glad you and Mikey get to live the good life."

"I make my own money too ya know. My sketches have gotten picked up finally."

"They did? That's awesome, Shar. Aren't you excited?"

"I am. Looks like we're both doing alright for ourselves." You state, as you stare at me with your big brown eyes with a hint of sadness.

"Yea, I guess we are." I reply purposefully leaving out just how much better we could be doing if we were together. "I'm starved, got any food in here?" I question after a long silence.

"More than you have."

"Touché."

"Help yourself."

"I always do, do you want anything?"

"No, but Mikey will be waking up from his nap soon so make something for the both of you."

"I'll make you some soup. And some grilled cheese sandwiches for me and the kid."

"I said I wasn't hungry, Danforth."

"You need to eat, Evans." With that I gently hand you the remote and get to work in the kitchen.

"Knock Knock." We both turn towards the door to see Troy bust in followed by his wife, Ryan, Taylor, and surprisingly my Mom, Dad, and sister, Keisha. "Uncle Troy's here and he brought some friends."

"Great". I reply as I put down the pot I had just filled with water. Not quite ready to go back to the room, you were right, it is going to be a long couple of months if this is the best we can do conversation wise. I continue to move around the kitchen familiarizing myself to my old favorite room. I hear our guests exchange pleasantries with you, the loudest coming from my sister and mother of course.

"Where's my best friend?" I hear Troy ask

"In the kitchen."

"Not that one, the cute one." I can almost see the grin on his face.

"Sleeping, but you can wake him up. If he sleeps much more he won't go down at all for us tonight."

"Mijo, how are you doing?"

"Hey, Ma, gosh I've missed you." I smile as I turn to hug my second favorite woman in the world.

"Well you wouldn't have to miss me so much if someone would leave his smelly ass loft to come visit his only mother."

"Ya know you could come visit me too."

"And go there? You live in the black hole of depression, baby. Now here I took the liberty to make you some dinner seeing how you are staying here for the next couple of months, which I love, and since you can't cook worth a damn."

"Maybe I don't visit because of the abuse."

"Baby, we know that's not why you don't visit me."

"You supported her more than you supported me."

"Grandma!!" a small voice interrupts our conversation.

"We'll finish this later."

I turn back to the food ignoring the crowd that is forming behind me. I love my mother but her favorite subject is me and Sharpay, namely, Sharpay, a subject that I just don't have the energy to discuss any longer. I know I messed up; I'm trying to make it right.

"You get worked up so easily."

"Not now, Keisha, just give me a second ok."

Yet another woman in my life who refuses to listen to me I think as she smiles as she jumps onto the counter and grabs my shoulders so I face her. "She is just trying to bring your attention to what we all know is best for you." She attempts to reason.

"Do you think I do not know what is best for me?" I reply through gritted teeth.

"No, you know. You know damn well, you are just too chicken shit to do anything about it. But don't worry I think this living with her thing is going to be awesome for you too. Treat her right, ya know show her what she is missing."

"I am not doing this to play some game; I am doing this to take care of the mother of my child."

"You sound so old and cranky when you say it like that, loosen up, we're all staying for dinner and a grouchy Chad makes for, well you remember our childhood."

"I wasn't that bad."

"You didn't smile unless you had a basketball in your hands or a certain someone in your arms."

"Yea, yea, enough about me, how's that dildo you're dating. What's his name Garret, Jim, Mij?"

"You know his name is Jared, jerk, and don't call my boyfriend a dildo."

"He doesn't treat you right."

"Chad, Keisha, stop hassling each other and come in here and eat." I hear Mom yell from the other room. "And bring silverware and drinks."

"Duty calls."

"Can a girl get a hug at least from her favorite big brother?" you smile as you make your way to the fridge.

"Come here." I smile.

"Daddy, come sit by me and Mommy." Mikey smiles from his place at the table.

"How'd you get there?" I question as I grab my seat.

"Troy lifted me into the chair." You reply as you try to cut Mikey's food.

"You could have called me, here let me do that. Do you need a straw for your soup?"

"I'm not a vegetable, Danforth."

"Oh you two" Troy smiles from across me "So sweet to each other, ya know just how to make people feel comfortable. Don't worry about it bud, she weighs like 2 pounds and loves being in my ARGH, you kicked me!"

"CHILDREN, please set a good example, pretend to get along."

"Mommy can you me and Daddy watch a movie tonight?"

"Actually" Keisha intervenes, "I was wondering if my favorite nephew wanted to have a sleepover with his is favorite Aunt?"

"YES, can we play video games and eat chocolate all night again?"

"Uhh, no we'll do addition problems and eat carrot sticks." You reply trying to avoid the glares coming from me and Shar.

"Really?" Mikey questions from between us.

"Shut it kid."

"Can I go Mom?"

"Uh, sure, if you'd like too." You reply obviously envisioning the awkward night we have in store for us.

"You two are barely touching your food." My mom breaks into the conversation. "Troy grab their plates, let's go heat them up."

"Uh, they look fine Mama Dukes." Troy replies, "ARGH would you people stop kicking me, fine fine, let me heat those up for you."

"Bring them over here, baby."

"I don't get why you want to heat them up?"

"I'm not, heating them up child, I'm giving them a little something to ease up the night."

"What are you doing, hey those are Sharpay's pain pills."

"Shh they will hear you." She replies as she adds mashed up pills to each plate. "I don't know about you, but I liked both of them a hell of a lot more when they were together, all they need is something to take the worries out of them so they can just enjoy each other again."

"You're a genius."

"I know. Shh, don't let one that we did anything. Now here you go children, you best eat every last drop. I slaved over that stove all day."

"Yes, mother." We both reply. My mom insisted you still called her mom even after the divorce; no one else seemed to acknowledge how awkward that was.

Conversation finally eased up as we passed some wine around the table. I warned you not to drink it with your pills but of course you did not care to listen. Before I knew it everyone was heading out and we were left to ourselves.

"Hey, are you alright, bud, you look kind of out of it?" Troy questions as he's about to head home.

"Yea I guess I had too much wine." I reply as I try to blink the fuzz out of my eyes.

"Maybe, hey I know this is going to be a hard couple of months for you. Maybe tonight you should just talk to her, try to get back to the friendship you both had."

"I try to talk to her."

"I know but don't be threatening, don't mention the bad stuff, just focus on the good memories, ask her what's going on in her life. I think you'd be surprised, it's been forever since you have both really spoken."

"Yea, maybe I'll do that." I reply, "Thank, man."

"Anytime."

"Chadddddddddd." A name calls me from the other room. "Duty calls, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Night, Shar." You scream over my shoulder.

"Night Troysiee." She replies, before letting out a long giggle.

Yea, it's gonna be a long night.

AN/ please review, also none of its mine. : )


End file.
